


Falling in Love

by pieandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandangels/pseuds/pieandangels





	Falling in Love

I like to think that Dean fell in love slowly. He was cautious, descending into love like it was a ladder, taking it one rung at a time. Every time he looked into Castiel's blue eyes, he took another step. Every head tilt, every smile. It was a slow journey. Even when it wasn't Castiel anymore, when he was under Naomi's control, still every move made Dean love him a little more. It was the way he mirrored the Winchesters, learning about humanity. It made Dean feel like maybe he was human. Like maybe he deserved to be alive. That's how Dean fell in love with Castiel. Slowly, carefully, completely.

And if love is a ladder, Castiel lost his footing on the top rung and tumbled all the way down. He didn't understand it at first. He had never felt any emotion before. All he knew was loyalty. Loyalty to heaven, to his Father, to Michael and, by extension, to Dean. But he never expected to feel beyond loyalty. The moment he touched Dean's skin in hell, he forgot everything he had ever believed. The heat radiating from Dean captured him. He was lost in the sorrow, the hurt, the guilt that had burdened Dean for forty years in hell and thirty on earth before that. Castiel never could comprehend why Dean felt the weight of the world. Dean was good. He was pure. He did not deserve to feel so hurt, so hopeless. That's how Castiel fell in love with Dean. Quickly, radically, unconditionally.


End file.
